On traditional sheathes, such as for a knife, gun, or other tool, there is often only one mounting option for user to attach the sheath to a piece of gear or clothing. For example, the sheath may have a belt loop that allows for a belt mount, or the sheath may have a strip secured by a snap or a locking clip that allows for mounting to a webbing system, such as on modular lightweight load-carrying equipment (MOLLE) and compatible gear.